Job Offer
by Romance on Express
Summary: Lady is made a request to clear out a temple. OC


Gift-fic for YokoJonetsu on tumblr, starring her OC Jonetsu.

* * *

The vixen in human form entered the bar quietly, suspiciously, hoping to just get in, finish her business here, and get out. Ignoring the looks of strangers around her, she tried to find her target without drawing extra attention. Spotting a well-armed woman sitting alone at bar, donned in sunglasses and a white… suit-like ensemble, Jonetsu crossed over to her, hoping her instincts were right.

She slipped onto a stool beside the woman and waved off the bar-tender before turning. "Ah, excuse me. Are you by chance an exterminator?"  
The woman sipped her drink casually, raising an eyebrow towards her. "Depends on what you need exterminating." Finishing her drink, she titled her head to better examine the new-comer. "What can I do for you?"  
"I need help with a problem. A _big_ problem…" Jonetsu really didn't want to get into this in public, but she was in a rush here. "Look, could we discuss this somewhere more private?"  
"Sure." Lady dropped money for her tab, before standing smoothly from her seat, not bothering to check if the demon was following.  
She was, curiously. They stepped out into the early afternoon together, turning to a lone, unchained motorcycle. The hunter leaned against it, doing a quick check of the area, before leveling her gaze to Jonetsu.  
"Alright, tell me where we're going, and why. I'll tell you how much it'll cost when I'm finished with the job."  
The fox blinked at her callousness, looking around conspiratously herself before meeting the woman's shaded eyes. "There's a temple near the edge of town, to the east. It's being overrun by demons."  
The hunter hummed and swung a leg over her bike, leaving enough room for the fox to climb on behind her. Wordlessly she did, eyeing the missile launcher strapped to the side before wrapping her arms around the woman in front of her, ignoring the sudden sense of demonic energy radiating with body heat. The other started the motor, revved once, and took off fast in the general direction of the temple. "Tell me more about this temple and the demons." She said over the wind.  
"I've tried to stop them myself, but they keep coming through from somewhere. Turn left here," she continued as the woman did as instructed, speed steady on the curve. "I can't find the source of where they're all coming from. I'll gladly help you if you can stop them all from coming through for good. Right." The bike dipped as they turned again. "I'll be happy to pay you whatever price. Straight on this one here."  
Lady hummed internally, considering the girl's words. "You've tried getting rid of them yourself? Are you a demon as well?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then. You can help, so long as you listen to what I tell you, when I tell you. It'll lower the cost some."  
She nodded her head with hummed in agreement, before they both fell in silence for the rest of the ride.

With instructions from Jonetsu they made it, parked in front of the gates to the locked grounds. They both watched to dark shifting clouds hovering above, a grim look masking the other's face, a shudder running through Jonetsu. She carefully got off, hands sliding against the woman's body, partially in appreciation, partially in comfort. She could sense the demons within the compound, not at all happy to notice the doubling of power and darkness since she left. Stepping up, she swung a key over her head before unlocking the gate while Lady armed up behind her, taking weapons from the bike, placing them on herself. Grabbing the keys from the ignition and strapping the launcher to her back, she strode up.  
"So, this is the place? Let's lock and load."  
Nodding, the fox pushed the gate open, stepped on the temple grounds, and released her power in answer to the enemy threat, shifting forms easily. "My name's Jonetsu, by the way." Silver hair glinted in the dimmed light as she turned towards the hunter beside her.  
The hunter inclined her head a bit to the side in acknowledgement, "Lady."  
Turning together towards the cluster of buildings, they got to work.


End file.
